


Что меня ждет?

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: История взросления, развивающаяся на фоне Второй Магической войны.





	Что меня ждет?

**0\. Эмоции. («ты»)**

Горький вкус костероста, когда ты снова упал с метлы; пронизывающий, вездесущий холод, когда спать приходилось на земле, а использовать чары ты не мог, связанный министерскими запретами, когда мышцы икр сводило и приходилось их растирать, прикусывая губы от боли; запах палаты в Больнице Святого Мунго и серое лицо твоего отца, тонущего в кровати, его отсутствующий взгляд. Медсестра заходила под предлогом взбить подушки, а на самом деле — чтобы жадно всмотреться в твое лицо, испить до дна чашу твоих страданий и потом наслаждаться собственным сочувствием. Для этого она и выбрала медицинскую карьеру, верно? 

Твой стыд, что ты недостаточно хорош в магии. _Мистер Когане, сконцентрируйтесь, мистер Когане, взмах легче и проще, расслабьте кисть._ В этом ты винил отца. Ты ненавидел себя за это, но не мог остановиться, с отвращением представляя растекающуюся по телу грязную кровь. Если картинку перевернуть, попытаться сменить сторону, стыд становился даже сильнее: ведь чистая кровь в тебе – это голубая кровь убийцы. Все, кто смотрел на тебя, видели за твоей спиной тени: отродье безумной Пожирательницы Смерти — и ее последняя ошибка, свидетельство ее морального падения, полукровка, бастард. 

Ты плохо помнил лицо матери, знал его только по вырезкам из газет. Миссис Эндрюс запрещала тебе их хранить, но ты научился прятать их: маленькие крупицы, напоминания о прошлом. У нее, помнится, были мягкие руки, не так ли? Вот только эти же руки сжимали палочку, выпускавшую зеленые лучи проклятий. Ты вел тщательный подсчет ее жертв, жадный в своей ненависти и своем страхе, искал ответы – и боялся, отчаянно боялся собственной матери; обвинял ее в своем рождении и с ужасом ждал смерти от ее руки – эта пугающая уверенность, что однажды она убьет тебя так же, как убила твоего отца. 

Он все равно что мертв — пустой взгляд в пространство, серая, натянутая кожа. Из него будто по капле выдавили всё: рассудок, разум, эмоции. Всё то, что по праву принадлежало ему, будто бы перешло тебе, и теперь этого слишком много, ярость, ненависть и обида переливается через край. Этот мир будто бы пытается вытолкнуть тебя за край в наказание за твои несовершенства, как какое-то инородное тело; ты никогда не был достаточно хорош, слишком неуправляемый, слишком бесталанный. Миссис Эндрюс ставила тебя в угол и требовала подумать над своим поведением, но ты никогда не плакал — просто копил все это в себе, всю эту ненависть и боль несправедливости, будто бы однажды планировал высвободить ее, снять печать, излиться безграничным гневом. 

— _Это твой отец?_ — спрашивает Широ в больничной палате. Ты не знал, что он решил заняться медициной, но хорошо знаешь его. Он все то, что ты ненавидишь; он все то, чем ты хотел бы быть. Лучший ученик, староста факультета, вечно в кругу друзей — Такаши Широгане, даже имя необычное и врезается в память. Вы с ним как два антипода: если вывернуть тебя наизнанку и вскрыть, оттуда выберется он — вот что ты думаешь. Ты ненавидишь его за эту открытую улыбку, за то, что все его любят, за то, что он смел и умен, за то, что даже в квиддиче он лучше тебя, за его лживое благородство, за то, как, застукав тебя в коридоре глубокой ночью после отбоя, он не снимает с тебя баллов и провожает тебя почти до самой гостиной. 

— _Нет, с чего ты взял?_ — Ты врешь, отрекаясь от отца, и злишься на эту очевидную ложь, ненавидишь и Широ, и себя, а потом не приходишь в Мунго еще несколько месяцев, будто таким образом сможешь скрыть ото всех существование отца-маггла — как какую-то постыдную тайну. 

Потом ты все расскажешь Такаши, сам, но уже спустя месяца, складывающиеся в годы — когда вы вдвоем будете прятаться по углам, пытаясь спасти друг друга и – иногда безуспешно – своих друзей. _Мой отец пропал без вести_ , скажешь ты, _его нашли через несколько лет_. Важнее, впрочем, будет то, чего ты не скажешь: терпкие воспоминания, обжигающие ложной надеждой, как ты почти бежал в Мунго в первый раз, пусть тебя и предупредили, пусть и пытались не обнадеживать, но ты верил, будто от твоих слов — _Борись, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне_ — пытки и боль исчезнут, скукожатся до размеров ночных кошмаров. Ты не смог бы описать, даже если бы захотел, каково было с надеждой заглянуть отцу в лицо, сжать его руку – и понять, что отца нет в этом теле и ты просто сжимаешь руку пустой оболочки, всматриваешься в серую маску, наскоро налепленную на каркас живого тела; не смог бы объяснить эту сладостную боль воспоминания, эту надежду-вспышку, мечту вернуться в дом, которого больше не существует. 

Ты сломал руку, незадолго до первого нападения, и это спасло тебе жизнь — хотя тогда, конечно, ты этого не знал. Тогда тебе казалось, что жизнь целиком зависит от исхода матча Гриффиндор-Слизерин. Ты должен был быть запасным, но тебя выпустили на поле, ты хотел показать себя, и сердце билось от восторга. 

Упал с метлы — опять, слишком порывистый, слишком торопливый. Увернулся от неуклюжего МакКлейна и бладжера, посланного Кинкейдом, ушел в неудержимое пике, сжимая квоффл, но не выдержал и случайно сорвался на землю. Тебя забрали с поля с переломом и отправили в Больничное Крыло, хотя ты хотел досмотреть игру и отчаянно протестовал. Вот тогда всё и изменилось, на самом деле. Ты еще не знал, что, пройдя сквозь эту цепь неудач и случайностей, будто бы вытащишь счастливый билет. 

Он будет сидеть там, на койке в палате Больничного Крыла, с улыбкой обсуждая что-то с мадам Помфри. Странно, что он предпочел это – тому, чтобы, например, поддерживать союзную гриффиндорскую команду или встречаться с бывшими преподавателями. Тебе стыдно, как и всегда, потому что он твой враг (они все — твои враги), и магглорожденный, и выпускник Хаффлпаффа, и, ко всему прочему, свидетель уже второго твоего унижения. Помфри отчитывает тебя и ругается на ужасный вид спорта, а твой локоть прошивает боль. 

— Позвольте, я помогу? — спрашивает Широ к твоей ярости, и Помфри соглашается с тошнотворным умилением, позволяя ему ассистировать. Когда она отходит, он продолжает твердо сжимать твою руку, накладывая последние чары, а потом смотрит тебе в глаза, бросает какой-то ничего не значащий комплимент твоим полетам, который ты воспринимаешь как оскорбление, и вдруг вкладывает в твою здоровую руку клочок пергамента. _Прочти потом_ , шепчет он, но ты ничего не отвечаешь. 

(Что привело твое «ты» к «вы»? Цепь случайностей, завязанная на этой записке. Помнишь?) 

**1\. Дистанция. («он»)**

Записка содержала всего несколько коротких фраз, явно написанных второпях. В верхнем левом углу — маленькая печать заклинания, благодаря которому текст мог прочесть только один человек. Записка была от матери, матери, которую он ненавидел. Она предупреждала, что его ищут и велела ему оставаться в Хогвартсе на время каникул, а также избегать любой возможности покинуть замок. 

Это были первые слова, которая она адресовала ему за всю его сознательную жизнь. Сначала он вовсе в это не поверил, подозревая какую-то мерзкую и дикую шутку, чью-то попытку снова посмеяться над ним. Но Широ, слишком правильный хаффлпаффец с его честным, открытым лицом, этого сделать не мог, какую бы ненависть Кит к нему ни питал. Кто же? 

— Кто дал тебе это? — спросил тогда Кит, гневно всматриваясь в глаза Широгане. Тот встал, поспешно. В палату вдруг вернулась мадам Помфри, и в её присутствии дальнейший разговор точно стали невозможен. Чувства внутри него бурлили, даже несмотря на успокаивающее снадобье, которое его заставили выпить. 

**2\. Что могло пойти не так? («если»)**

Если бы Джеймс не получил травму во время тренировки... 

Если бы Кит не решил уйти в пике… 

Если бы Кролия обдумала ситуацию чуть тщательнее… 

Если бы Кролия знала Кита чуть лучше… 

Если бы Такаши не чувствовал себя обязанным Кролии и не пообещал ей пойти на риск… 

Если бы Такаши не решил спонтанно посетить Хогвартс во время большого матча с Слизерина с Гриффиндором, на неделю раньше запланированного визита… 

Если бы Такаши не задержался поздороваться с Мадам Помфри и не провел в Больничном Крыле почти час, обсуждая с ней ее родню… 

Если бы Такаши не оставил этот клочок пергамента в кармане своей выходной мантии... 

Если бы не решение Такаши действовать спонтанно, а не согласно плану… 

Если бы Кит подружился с Пидж чуть раньше, она бы сказала ему, что это очень глупая идея. (Но Кит все равно бы её не послушал.) 

**3\. Месть («ты»)**

После того, как Широгане ушел, твоя рука еще около часа болезненно приходила в норму, а ты был прикован к больничной койке, собравшей вокруг себя маленькую компанию людей, желающих тебя проведать – с фальшивым сочувствием поглядеть твою руку и уйти, раз уж никаких других развлечений им не предвиделось: они проиграли с разгромным счетом. Все это время ты так и не мог понять, что это было: жестокий розыгрыш, за который обидчик явно должен был заплатить, или — еще страшнее — правда. 

Так или иначе, когда ты вернулся в гостиную, в ее мрачное неживое молчание, окрашенное в тона горького поражения, у тебя уже был план. Ключ к автору записки был один — Такаши Широгане, вестник, которому тоже стоило отомстить. И потому в ближайшие выходные ты решил сбежать в магическую часть Лондона, чтобы его найти. 

Спираль, карусель событий, палочка, дрожащая в твоей руке, его раздражающее спокойствие. _Давай поговорим_ , произносит он, а потом спрашивает: _Чаю?_ И ты хочешь убить его прямо там, за эту стереотипную хаффлпаффскую вежливость, за то, что он знает твою мать, а ты не знаешь, за то, что все это часть чего-то большего. А через пару часов ты случайно спасешь его жизнь, вовремя заблокировав заклинание какого-то ворвавшегося в палату чистокровного фанатика. 

Все меняется так быстро – слишком быстро, причудливая вязь событий и совпадений: тебя ищут Пожиратели Смерти, которые требуют, чтобы твоя мать доказала свою верность, ищет Министерство, которому кажется, что ты нарушил закон, колдуя вне школы, ты больше не можешь использовать магию, иначе твои передвижения смогут отследить, а в Министерстве, по словам Широ, есть шпионы, сдаваться им нельзя, это как подписать себе смертный приговор. В секретном Ордене, с которым Широ связан, тоже есть предатели. Человек, которого ты пришел пытать, если потребуется, чтобы добиться ответов на вопросы, теперь благодарен тебе за спасение его жизни, уважительно и даже с восхищением комментирует твою технику отражающих чар, и кажется единственным, на кого ты сейчас, хотя бы условно, можешь положиться. _Я помогу тебе спрятаться у людей, которым я могу доверять_ , шепчет Широгане, и ты тоже доверяешь, доверяешь, доверяешь – ему. 

Ты живешь у его друзей-магглов, брата и сестры, и спишь на кухне, на сломанном диване. Кэти просит называть себя Пидж и учит тебя поливать бесчисленные цветы, которые разводила их мама, а Мэтт готовит лучшую яичницу с беконом, которую ты когда-либо попробуешь в своей жизни. Потом ты знакомишься с одним из членов Ордена – по имени Коливан. Он знал твою мать, настоящую, и знает правду, один из немногих, но очень многого рассказать тебе не может – к твоему безграничному отчаянию. 

Те месяцы тоже окрашены в разные оттенки стыда: ты нечто бесполезное, требующее защиты, какая-то хрупкая вещь, которую люди, не знающие тебя и твоей истории, передают друг другу. Ты живешь у другой пары магглов, потом оказываешься в квартире Коливана и его партнера; все называют тебя фальшивым именем, а будущее выглядит безрадостно, без единого проблеска надежды. 

Ты вроде бы и нашел свою «сторону», но этот выбор — не более чем результат милосердия людей, которые действительно жертвуют собой в этой невидимой войне. Тебе хочется делать что-то, помогать им, но ты не можешь колдовать, и тебе запрещено выходить за пределы квартиры. 

А потом Широ схвачен, и ты полон решимости его спасти. 

**4\. План. («он»)**

Это была идея, больше напоминающая попытку самоубийства: в основном потому, что плана у Кита, по сути, не было. Он не мог использовать магию сам – а рассчитывать на поддержку со стороны было абсолютно бессмысленно. Он знал, где Пожиратели, скорее всего, держали нескольких похищенных врачей и медсестер (и Широ в их числе), но это была единственная ясная часть его плана. Ему пришлось разбираться с маггловским транспортом, чтобы добраться до этого места, и он дважды поехал не в ту сторону. 

Он не мог объяснить, почему прямо сейчас это казалось ему самым важным – найти и спасти Широ. Почему не попытаться, например, вернуться в Хогвартс в дикой надежде, что они одумаются, и он снова станет полноправным волшебником? 

Нет, он хотел спасти Широ. Он слишком многим был обязан Широ, чтобы просто бросить его там, в одиночестве, в беде, как все остальные, готовые разменять своего соратника, как мелкую монетку. 

**5\. Мир. («ты»)**

Ты знаешь ответ теперь, не правда ли? Спустя витиеватую цепь совпадений, спустя столько упущенных и приобретенных возможностей, прошлое уже осталось в прошлом. Лагерь для беженцев, который вы помогали устроить, целебные зелья, которые ты быстро научился варить, бессонные ночи, его кошмары, когда он вспоминал пытки и плакал. Ты до сих пор благодаришь Мерлина за ту невероятную удачу, за то, что смог его найти. Была ли это удача, впрочем? 

Кто-то верит в судьбу и предназначения, кто-то выдает предсказания, которым верят или не верят, ты веришь в Широ, он верит в тебя. «Вера» — странное слово, не так ли? 

Поток сознания, все это поток сознания и воспоминаний. Тонкий браслет на твоей руке, напоминание о следящих чарах, которые вы наложили друг на друга, чтобы в случае чего прийти на помощь или хотя бы отыскать тело, война, два года войны: вспышками пережитых ужасов, о которых теперь принято говорить только в восхваляющем тоне. 

Воссоединение с матерью: тоже короткое, будто набросанное легким нажимом пера. Ты смотрел на женщину, которая когда-то была главным объектом твоей ненависти, а потом стала главным символом твоей надежды. Ты сжал ее руку, она сказала тебе быть сильным, потому что не знала, что еще сказать. 

Все битвы рядом с Хогвартсом, где тебя не было, о которых ты знаешь лишь по скупым рассказам очевидцев, все твои схватки с чужой волшебной палочкой в руках, беспокойный сон в палатке, чьи-то громкие всхлипы и твои беспомощные попытки успокоить кого-то объятием. Война — твой кошмарный сон, который ты с трудом можешь вспомнить, с редкими, короткими мгновениями условно счастливых переживаний. 

Вести о главной победе, потом невероятное облегчение. Тебе разрешают вернуться в школу, закончить седьмой курс, и ты полон решимости выиграть кубок по квиддичу для Слизерина – у тебя ни единой дополнительной цели в голове. Твоя мать официально прощена и возвращается домой. 

Теперь вот он, дом: неловкость узнавания – _Ах, прости, я не знал, что ты не ешь тыкву_ – с трудом заданные вопросы, на которые ни один из вас не готов давать ответы, и другие, немые, отравленные чувством вины: _Как тебе было одному? Почему ты не смогла спасти отца?_ Вы вместе навещаете его в Мунго, он все еще жив, в тебе снова теплится надежда, что он узнает хотя бы мать, но этого не происходит, и ты, извиняясь, уходишь в туалет, чтобы усилием воли заставить себя не плакать. 

И тут, конечно, вы снова встречаетесь (еще одно «если», да?). Он больше не интерн, и носит новую мантию личного ученика какого-то колдомедика, у него немного отросли волосы – _Я рад тебя видеть – Я тебя тоже_ – короткое объятие, в меру неловкое, потому что происходит в комнате мужского туалета – _Надо как-нибудь встретиться, поговорить_. 

(Вы даете друг другу еще одно обещание). 

**6\. Любовь («вы»).**

Сколько вы уже вместе? 

Сколько времени вам потребовалось, чтобы осознать, что все это имеет смысл, что это самое правильное решение? Сколько тихих разговоров в предрассветный час? Сколько надтреснутых исповедей, сколько кошмаров прошлого, объединяющих ваше молчание, сколько объятий понадобилось? 

И сколько будет еще? 

Сколько признаний ожидает вас, сколько моментов, когда вы ловите взгляд друг друга, словно читая мысли, сколько раз Кит неосознанно сожмет браслет на своей руке, как будто проверяя, что Широ еще рядом, еще живой, и они все еще связаны неразрывным лучом магии, сколько раз Широ проснется от кошмара, в котором его снова пытают, и почувствует, как остатки этого страха медленно исчезают в крепких объятиях теплого тела рядом? Сколько слов, сколько _я тебя люблю_ , сколько безграничного доверия? 

Прошлое — вязь причудливых совпадений, будущее — туманно и неясно, намечено аккуратным пунктиром, но вы оба знаете, где хотите оказаться, верно?


End file.
